1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a test system and, particularly, to a system and method for testing voltage endurance.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually include many kinds of electronic components, such as diodes, bipolar junction transistors, MOSFETs, and capacitors. Breakdown voltage is an important parameter when evaluating performance of the electronic components. Take a diode as an example, if the breakdown voltage of the diode is below a certain minimum as required by the electronic device, the diode will conduct reversely, which can causes unexpected results.
A voltage endurance of an electronic component is tested before assembling the electronic component into the electronic device so as to make sure the electronic component will not be damaged by a largest voltage in the electronic device. Referring to FIG. 5, a traditional test apparatus 500 includes a microcontroller 510, a digital to analog (D/A) converter 520, a power amplifier 530, and a transformer 540. The microcontroller 510 generates a digital signal and transmits the digital signal to the D/A converter 520. The digital signal is converted into an analog signal by the D/A converter 520. The analog signal is then amplified and transmitted to the transformer 540 by the power amplifier 530. The transformer 540 transforms voltage of the amplified analog signal to generate an alternating current (AC) voltage. The AC voltage is transmitted to the electronic component as a test signal for testing the electronic component.
However, a negative voltage in the test signal will affect precision of a test result. For example, a negative electric potential generated by the negative voltage and stored in capacitors will counteract a part of the test signal in positive voltage.
Therefore, an improved system and method for testing voltage endurance is desired.